Sorry It's a Little Late
by ChatterBox1
Summary: Percy is about to come home from the war and remembered that he had a essay to finish for Paul. Short Oneshot (After Giant War). Cover Image not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**_Alright so it's official people need to make more fanfictons of Percy coming home to Paul and Sally and surprising them. Anyway all rights go to Rick Riordan. _**

_Percy_

It was the day after the war was over and they were on their way back to camp. Percy was laying down on his bed just letting his mind wonder when he came across that never happened before, he had to write an essay for Paul's English class. Of course getting kidnapped by crazy goddess and well taking down Mother Nature had put a dent in his schedule so naturally he couldn't get it done. But he had nothing better to do so he was going to write that essay with only an hour left and he would hand it in to. So he went to work he started writing so fast that he hand started to cramp and he was even using Riptide, Paul better like this he thought.

_Time Lap_

He had finished that essay in record time he even had time on the ride over to his school to spell check it. Argus had taken the camp van to drive him over but before he left he took a look in the mirror to see how he looked. He had cut and bruises all over him and his orange shirt was all torn as well as his pants and his eyes looked a little haunted but all in all he still had the same smirk on his face. As he opened the doors to the school with the two page essay in hand he noticed that the hallways were empty and he guessed that class was in session. He finally found Paul's room and opened it without any knock or anything and interrupting Paul's speech "So class this week we are going to be discussing Lord of Flies so—," He was cut off by looking at Percy and the students gasp. Percy walked over to his desk and laid down the essay and said "Sorry this is a little late but um…well…I got a little side tracked."

"Percy,"

"Yeah Paul?"

"Please tell me that you are here because you won."

"Why else would I be here?" Paul ran up and gave his step son the biggest hug a man could give his son Paul had begun to develop tears in his eyes and the same for Percy. Percy let go of the hug and walked to the back of classroom and sat down at an empty desk all bruised and cut up gesturing for Paul to continue.


	2. Percy Jackson is anything but average

**_So people wanted this as a Multi Chapter story and I'm not going to lie I like writing these so here ya go, All rights go to Rick Riordan._**

_Random Mortal is Paul's English Class_

Mark Taylor was average. Average height, weight, attractiveness, intelligences, he really was just average. So when Percy Jackson was seated next to him he thought that some of that would go up just a little bit, because well he wasn't going to lie Percy Jackson was really good looking and really awesome really sassy and more importantly, above average. 'Course it only worked for about three weeks until Percy Jackson went missing, not like missing for a couple of weeks when he was twelve, yes he looked that up no he is not a stalker, like missing as in kidnapped.

Mark was not happy when he went back to being average.

He liked Percy thought he was cool bit of a goof and was a little odd but liked him none the less. Whenever he did talk to Percy he saw something in his eyes, it was the same thing he saw in his dad after he came back from war. Mark knew how his dad was with stuff like that so he didn't press and didn't ask Percy. He also saw the way Mr. Blofis looked at Percy like he was proud of him for trying to read, or so Mark thought. All girls wanted to be with Percy Jackson, all guys wanted to be Percy Jackson or at least friends with him, but not Mark because well he had respect for Percy Jackson. It all seemed liked the world had everything to do with Percy Jackson, and it seemed like Percy Jackson hated it.

So when Percy Jackson went missing the world went to Hell, literally and figuratively.

Massive storms were happening, random earthquakes, hell even the winds were leaving town because it wasn't safe. They also had about five safety assembly because Percy Jackson was taken Mark thought that they were going to hire Liam Neeson to find him or that his mom would go all Rambo to find him. But Mark yet again liked and respected Percy Jackson too much to think he was kidnapped, taken yes, but not kidnapped, because Percy Jackson didn't look like the one to be kidnapped. So when Mark heard some rumors about him one even involving the Illuminati, he shot them right down, eventually everything calmed down in the school about Percy Jackson.

That is until Percy Jackson came back, looking like he came out of battle with an essay in hand.

That day when Percy Jackson came back and sat right next to him Hell started back up, but just for Percy Jackson. He was bombarded with questions the entire period and the one after that, so when lunch came around and he needed to go to the bathroom he was not surprised to find Percy Jackson in the boy's bathroom hiding under the sinks. Mark did not question him nor ask him if he could join he just sat down under the sink with him and began eating his lunch, something he learned from his mom whenever his dad came back from war. He was digging into a peanut butter and banana sandwich when heard his voice, "What are you doing?" Percy Jackson's voice sounded disbelieving and a little scratchy. Mark swallowed his food and looked back up at him, "I'm eating my lunch I thought it was a little obvious."

"Yeah but aren't you going to ask me about my year?"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because I've been missing, and people have wondered where I was."

"Let me tell you sometime Percy Jackson I like you and respect you too much to be one of those rude jerks and ask you where you were. Plus I can already tell that you had a pretty bad year and want it to be done with."

Percy Jackson smiled at him. Not one of the false smiles that he been giving the other people and telling them that he was okay even though it was pretty obvious to any logical person that he was not alright. Lucky for Percy Jackson over 75% of the school were idiots, "Thank you Mark for not asking anything or being a rude jerk." Percy said, and Mark just shrugged his shoulders, even though he seemed fine on the outside Mark was doing a little happy dance on the inside. Percy looked down to see that Mark had blue Kool-aid,"You can have it if you like I don't like the blue kind." He was lying he loved the blue kind, but Percy Jackson looked and sounded like he need a sugary drink. So when he took and started chugging Mark smiled and the odd and goofy antics of Percy Jackson.

Mark then decided that being average was fine, but what's even better is if you have an anything but average friend like Percy Jackson. Because if Mark knew one thing was for sure, it was that Percy Jackson was anything but average.


End file.
